The Mark of a Good Servant
by The Wayward Angel
Summary: She never spoke about what she saw in that room in the mornings because she was in no place to speak about it.


_The Mark of a Good Servant_

Thor had a habit of flirting with the servants.

He shouldn't, he knew, because it agitated Loki to no end. But that was also why he did it. He liked the way his little brother's cheeks flushed pink in restrained anger, his hands balling up into fists beneath the table as he strained to keep his face neutral and disinterested. It was amusing.

It was also amusing to see the servant's reaction. Some attempted to flirt and be coy back, others flushed brightly in embarrassment, most babbled incoherently before rushing away. But one servant in particular amused Thor above all else. Akira. She usually catered to Loki, but occasionally she catered to Thor when Loki sent her away. She had shoulder-length blonde hair that hung in large curls around her delicate face and mercurial silver eyes that twinkled mischievously. Her eyes always seemed to say _'I have a secret'_.

Tonight was a large feast, dedicated to the honor of Thor, Sif, and the Warriors Three. The large feast hall was alive with the yells and cheers of mostly drunken Asgardians. Thor was mostly drunk as well, laughing merrily as Volstagg recounted, for perhaps the fiftieth time that night, the story of how they'd won their battle earlier that day. Hazy blue eyes scanned the hall and locked on a pair of unamused, emerald green.

"Master Thor?" A sweet young voice sounded to Thor's left. The man swung himself to look at the young servant. Akira smiled, "Would you desire more ale sir, it seems yours has run out."

Thor looked down at his empty mug then looked up at Akira and nodded, "Yes!" He called, "I do desire another!" His eyes narrowed sultrily, "There is also something else I desire…" He said, reaching out a hand to brush Akira's hair from her face.

She pulled back slowly, as not to appear rude, "I believe Master Loki would be more apt to help you with that than I, sir." She said, almost inaudibly, with a twinkle in her eye before turning and moving to get more ale.

Thor blinked in confusion and through the drunken haze of his mind thought, _'How much does she know?'_

Akira was back swiftly and poured Thor more of his ale, but the warrior didn't touch it. He dismissed Akira with the wave of a hand and the girl bowed her head before leaving. Thor felt troubled. His mind was sobering up quickly at the thought that someone may know he and his brother's secret. He looked around quickly for his silver tongued brother but he had already retired for the night.

Thor stood and dismissed himself despite the protests from his table. He walked out of the hall and spotted Akira turning the corner. His eyes widened and he rushed after her, stopping the girl just a few rooms away from his and Loki's. She was carrying some inks to take to Loki for his writing.

"Master Thor?" She blinked.

"Akira, what did you mean by your comment earlier?" Thor asked, "That Loki would sate my desires more than you?"

"I know not what you mean sir." Akira replied, but she looked as if she were suppressing a smile, "It was but a simple reply."

"You are sure?" Thor placed both hands on the girl's shoulders.

Akira smiled softly, "Yes, sir." She said, "But…if I'm not to bold sir…a bit of advice. If you wish to keep something secret, you must not bring it up, even in suspicion."

Now Thor knew that she knew, "You are not to bold. Thank you."

Akira bowed her head, "May I continue with my task sir?" She asked.

"Yes." Thor said and she bowed her head again before rushing off to Loki's room.

Once Thor was sure Akira would be gone from Loki's room he would go in. He and his brother needed to talk.

It was a few hours before dawn and Akira pressed open Master Loki's door silently, poking her blonde hair inside. She kept her head down but out of the corner of her eye spotted the two bodies tangled together on the bed; one large and tanned, the other thin and pale. She repressed a smile. There was a reason she was the only servant allowed in Master Loki's room in the mornings. She quickly folded the clothes that had been tossed to the floor the night before and straightened the items that had been knocked askew. She flinched when she heard and grumble and snort from the bed, afraid the larger male would wake and find her but he merely shifted his body and fell back asleep. She let out a soft sigh of relief, pressing a hand to her breast. She finished picking up the room and turned to leave, shutting the door behind her silently.

Any other servant would have gone to Odin with what they had seen in that room. Any other servant would be astounded. Or confused. Or angered. But Akira didn't mind. She never spoke about what she saw in that room in the mornings because she was in no place to speak about it. It was none of her business and none of anyone else's business. So she stayed silent about what she knew.

Because the mark of a good servant is silence.

**Raye: I'm really excited about dipping my toes in the water with this one. You can expect more stories with either Thor or the Avengers in the future. I know that not everyone will like the idea on this one but I really liked it. Akira is my favorite character that Allie and I are developing so she may appear in some more stories but she won't be the main character and she won't be in any type of relationship with any characters. So…sorry if I'm rusty because our computer crashed again but we'll be trying to update more. **

**Disclaimer: Thor is not ours but Akira is so please don't steal her.**


End file.
